Marriage of Love?
by MagiLover
Summary: The princess of Sindria is engaged to the first Imperial prince, Ren Kouen. They hold the same feelings for each other, but how long will it last?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Ren Kouen

I do not own any of the Magi Characters. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.

 **Your POV:**

You have just arrived at the Imperial Palace of the Kou Empire.

"Make sure you don't get lost!" cried Sinbad as you walked away happily.

"I won't"

~~~~10 minutes later~~~~

 _Darn. Why are all the walls exactly the same?_

… _._

 _I think I'm lost._

I turned around the corner in hopes of finding Sinbad and asking him for directions. Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"Owww" I rubbed my forehead.

"Watch where you're going! Do you have any idea who you just bumped into?"

"Uh… No?" I said weakly.

"Then listen well girl! This man is Ren Kouen the first Imperial Prince of Kou."

 _sigh_ "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to bump into you."

I looked up at the man. My eyes widened in shock.

The man I bumped into, Ren Kouen, had beautiful red hair tied back with a small ponytail, a goatee, thin eyebrows and beautiful red eyes. He was my definition of 'handsome".

I blushed and tried my best to run away but an arm grabbed my dress.

I looked back and saw that it was Ren Kouen's arm.

"Is something wrong?"

 **Kouen's POV:**

I blinked a few times.

 _Why did I suddenly grabbed her? And why does she seem so familiar?_

"Have I met you before?"


	2. Chapter 2: Fiancé

I do own any of the Magi belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.

 **Previous Chapter:**

"Have I met you before?"

 **Your POV:**

"If I did, I wouldn't have not known who you were."

"You look awfully familiar though"

"Is that supposed to be a pickup line?"

A small grin began to spread across his face.

"Forget I said anything then." he smirked.

Before he turned around and left, I asked "Do you mind if you can give me directions to the guest quarters? I'm supposed to meet someone there soon, but it would seem that I got lost."

He walked over to a nearby servant and spoke to her for a bit.

Then he turned back to me. "This servant will bring you there."

I smiled. "Thank You."

In the guest quarters:

"Where have you been (Name? I was looking all over for you." asked Sinbad.

"Oh! I've been walking around the palace and before I knew it, I was lost. I wonder why all the walls look exactly the same."

 _sigh._ "Tomorrow you are going to meet the Emperor and his three sons. I'll finish signing the treaty first, then we're going to decide who is to be your fiance."

"Fiancé? Then does that mean that I'm going to have an arranged marriage?"

"Unfortunately yes." Sinbad sighed. "You are the princess of Sindria so you have to do this. You know that if we had a choice, I would never let you get married. You know how much I treasure you dont you?" a small grin flashed across his face.

I hugged him. "And you know how much I love you too right?"

The next day-

I wondered who the three princes looked like. I have heard about them many times before, but never had I actually got to meet them. I walked through the halls of the Imperial palace and stopped in front of the throne room.

As the door opened, an announcer announced "The king and princess of Sindria has arrived."

 **Kouen's POV:**

As Sinbad and the princess of Sindria walked in, I suddenly realized that the girl from yesterday reminded me of Sinbad because of her violet hair, golden eyes, and large golden earrings.

The princess and Sinbad bowed down.

"You may stand." stated the emperor.

As the Sinbad and the princess stood back up, my eyes widened in disbelief. Who would have thought that the young girl from yesterday was the princess of SIndria. Before I knew it, I was staring at her.

"...en. Brother En." Kouha whispered.

"Is something wrong Kouha?"

"I should be asking you that. You were staring at the princess. Has she caught your interest?"

"Maybe."

"Kouen … Koumei … Kouha" the emperor looked at us.

"Yes your majesty?" the three of us replied.

"I want you three to give the princess a tour of the palace then try your best to get to know her. I will ask someone, maybe a servant, to monitor you three and in a few weeks, I shall choose who her fiancé will be."

"Yes your majesty."

After the meeting-

 **Your POV:**

I walked through the halls along with the three princes. I wondered how I would get along with them. Ren Kouen was rumored to be a tyrant and would do nothing to gain more knowledge, Ren Koumei is too obsessed with his work and rarely sleeps, and Ren Kouha, a maniac who loves to see blood spill. We walked through the halls and into the garden in awkward silence.

 _sigh. Isn't there anyone who could break this silence?_

"Big Brother Kouen, Koumei and Kouha!" shouted a cheerful voice which was coming from a girl with pink eyes and long, dark pink hair which was pinned up.

"Kougyoku… How many times have I told you not to shout across the halls?" sighed Kouen.

"Sorry about that. By the way, who is this girl?"

I smiled. "My name is (name), the princess of Sindria."

"Eh?! The p-princess of Sindria? Does that mean that King SInbad is married and you're his daughter?" asked Kogyoku.

I chuckled. "I…."

 **A cliffhanger. Can anybody guess what her relationship with Sinbad is? Her relationship with Sinbad will be revealed once someone is able to guess what their relationship is?**

In the meanwhile, I'll work on the other chapters and if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me so that I can change it.

-MagiLover


	3. Chapter 3: Battle

**I do not own Magi. It belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

"Eh?! The p-princess of Sindria? Does that mean that King SInbad is married and you're his daughter?" asked Kogyoku.

 **Chapter 3: Battle**

I chuckled. "I…"

"(Name)." I heard Sinbad calling me.

"What is it brother?" I replied.

"Brother?! [Kougyoku]; This womanizer is your brother? [Kouen, Koumei, Kouha]"

I smiled. "Yes, he may be a bit of a womanizer, but he's actually quite kind."

"Hey! It's not nice to call people a womanizer, besides I'm not even a womanizer." whined Sinbad.

We all stared at him.

"What?!"

"Well, never mind that. Did you finish signing the treaty?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Yes! Now we can go back home."

"About that…" his eyes were focused on me "You're going to have to stay here for a bit longer. Just until the emperor has decided who your fiance will be."

 _sigh._ "So all I have _to do is_ to hang out with them for a little bit more so the emperor can decide who my fiancé is, then I can go home?"

"Do you hate us or something?" asked Kouen.

I looked at Kouen. "Not really, I don't know you well enough to actually hate you."

"Then do you mind telling us about yourself a bit?" he asked

"Sure, I don't mind. Alright, my name is (Name) and I was born in Tison Village in the Partevian Empire. I stayed there until the death of my mother, Esla, and then moved to the Reim Empire, where we started the Sindria Trading Company with the help of many people. After many years, we finally succeeded in founding Sindria. Oh! And I also captured a few dungeons."

"So how many did you capture" Judar suddenly popped up in between Sinbad and me.

I jumped. "When did you get here?" I asked.

"That's not important old hag, just answer my question already." he snapped.

I screamed, "Old hag?! I've had it with you. Just because you're a magi, doesn't mean you can call people whatever you like."

Judar smirked, "Let's have a battle then, **old hag**."

"Don't you have anything else to call people?" I groaned.

"If you beat me or if you prove that you're really strong like Kouen and the stupid king, I'll call you by your name."Judar replied.

"Hey!" Sinbad cried. "You just said I'm strong, so why do you keep calling me 'stupid king'?"

"Cause you're stupid even though you're so strong." Judar replied.

"Tch. First Ja'far calls me stupid and wonders how an idiot can be so strong and now Judar calls me stupid too." A sour look appeared on his face.

"Can we get on with this battle already?" Judar was sitting there looking bored.

" _sigh._ I'm coming." I said as I walked towards the middle of the garden where Judar was waiting and held up my bracelets.

"Spirit of Truth of Conviction, use my magoi and transform me into a great demon, Belial!" I chanted as a summoned Belial's full body equip.

My bracelets turned into a long scythe and my hair turned a shade of black with a bit of violet and grew longer. Two eyes appeared on my forehead, a pair of black wings and two additional arms appeared. Also, two skeleton dragons surrounded me.

"Hmm, so you can perform a full body djinn equip." he said.

I looked at him in disbelief, "What made you think that I wouldn't be able to do this?"

"The fact that you're a girl." he replied, "Let's get started before I have to go."

"Thalg Thalgeyya (Pursuing Ice Dragons)!" he shouted.

 _sigh._ "That level of attack won't get you anywhere." I used my scythe to command the two skeleton dragons around me to destroy the tornadoes.

"Show me your extreme magic," he commanded, "If I'm unable to block it you win and I'll stop calling you 'old hag', but if I'm able to block it, you lose and you become my slave for a day." A mischievous grin started to appear on his face. "No backing out either."

"Why is my punishment harsher than yours" I muttered.

"Because I said so. Now hurry the hell up" he said impatiently.

"The spirit of Truth and Conviction, thou who gives power to kings, bring forth the great dragon that judges the earth." I chanted as a magic circle appeared behind me. "Don't blame me if you end up dying, okay? Belior Zauto (Severing Funeral Roar)!

A huge dragon appears for the scythe. It's roar devours and destroyed the five senses of every single living thing inside the roar.

After the effects started to die down, I walked towards where Judar was before, trying to see if he was still alive or not.

I looked at him, or at least the empty shell of him. "Guess you couldn't block it in time huh?"


	4. Chapter 4: Library

**I do not own Magi. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

I looked at him, or at least the empty shell of him. "Guess you couldn't block it in time huh?"

 **Chapter 4: Library**

"Judar!" I turned around and saw Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Kougyoku, and Sinbad running towards us.

They looked at me. "What did you do to him?" asked Kouen.

 _sigh._ "Belior Zauto creates a huge dragon which when it roars, destroys the five senses of all living things inside it's range." I replied.

"So what happens to those five senses? Do they just disappear and never come back?" he asked.

"Nope, they get sent to another dimension. Healing magic cannot retrieve the lost senses."

"Then how are we going to get Judar back," asked Kougyoku. I looked at her. I've never seen her this concerned before.

"It'll be fine Kougyoku. I can get his senses back." I smiled.

I walked over to Judar. I ripped off one of the bone on the skeleton dragon. As soon as it was ripped off of the main body, it turned into a clear liquid. I held the liquid up to Judar's mouth and made him drink it. After a few minutes, Judar regained his consciousness.

The first thing he saw was me. "I lost didn't I?" asked Judar. I nodded. "Guess that means I have to call you by your name. … … … What's your name again?" he asked.

I stared at him in disbelief. How is it that he doesn't know my name. I decided to just tell him. "It's (Name)."

 **Time skip to a few days later:**

During the past few days, I've been hanging out with mainly Kouen and Kouha. Usually I was with Kouha in his library reading all the books that he has. And sometimes I would be hanging out with Kouha when I was talking to Kougyoku. As for Koumei, sometimes I would join him for afternoon tea in the garden.

Your room:

"Lady (Name)." a servent said just outside your door.

"What is it?" you replied.

"Lord Kouen requests your presence in his library…. again." she said.

"I'll be right there."

I put on my clothes and walked over to the library where Kouen was waiting for me. As I was walking towards the library, I bumped into Kouha and Judar.

"Hey (Name)" waved Kouha.

"Morning Kouha, Judar." I replied.

"Going to the library to meet brother En again?" he asked.

"Yea, it's the third time this week."

"That's because brother En likes it when you're with him in the library."

I blushed. "Y-you think so?"

"Yup, brother En told me himself." smiled Kouha.

I have to admit that Kouha's smile makes everything seem okay. He looked so adorable when he smiled. "Well, I have to go now, see you two later." I waved to them as I walked down the hall.

"See you later" Kouha yelled.

In the library:

 _creak._ I slowly opened the door and peaked inside. As usual, I saw Kouen sitting there in his seat. "Morning Kouen" I whispered softly, not wanting to disturb him.

"Mornin'" he replied without even looked towards my way.

During the past few days, it felt as if I was being drawn near him. As if I liked him or something. Maybe I did like him, but I was unsure. I walked over to the nearby shelves and picked up a book about Alma Torran (other world), and sat down on the chair next to Kouen. Before I knew it, I was staring at him with a flirtatious look on my face.

He stared at me. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Instantly, I was sucked back into reality and realized what I was doing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be staring at you." I said in a soft voice.

Right before looking back at his book, he looked at me and said, "It's fine."

* * *

Answer to Um's question/review: I intentionally made it so that (Name)'s djinn is Belial. Let's just pretend that (Name) was the one who conquered Dungeon #68 Belial and not Hakuryuu. I'll try to make it so that Hakuryuu can conquer a dungeon similar to Belial.


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**I do not own Magi. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

Right before looking back at his book, he looked at me and said, "It's fine."

 **Chapter 5: Decision**

After that day in the library. I tried my best to stay away from Kouen. As I walked through the halls with Kougyoku talking about things like shopping, we bumped into Kouen. I quickly looked down. I could hear my beat pounding quickly. _What's wrong with myself. There's no need for my heart to be pounding. I'm not nervous._ I tried my best to calm myself down.

Kougyoku noticed and asked, "Is something wrong (Name)?"

"Ah, it's nothing Kougyoku." I replied.

I could feel Kouen looked at me. I heard him sigh and looked up for a bit.

"I was just looking for you. His majesty, the emperor, would like to see you." stated Kouen.

"I-I'll go meet him right away." I quickly walked away.

 **Kouen's POV:**

"Big brother En?" said Kougyoku as she looked up at me, " What did you do to (Name) to make her not want to look at you?"

I recalled back to yesterday's events.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," I replied as I gently patted her head and walked away. "Koumei."

"Yes, brother?" answered Koumei.

"Go find Kouha and meet up in the throne room."

"Yes, my brother and king." answered Koumei as he walked away in a hurry searching for a certain pink haired prince.

Throne room:

 **YOUR POV:**

I walked in through the doors of the throne room to meet the emperor. He motioned for me to sit down on the table (not on the table, in a chair behind the table).

"Please wait for a minute before the others arrive." said the emperor.

 _Others? I thought that it was going to be a talk between just the two of us._

Just as I finished my thought, the door opened. Kouen stepped inside and sat down in one of the chairs across from me. Moments after Kouen's arrival, Koumei and Kouha arrived and also sat down across from me.

"Princess (Name) of Sindria." said the emperor.

"Yes?" I asked.

"After careful consideration, I have decided that your fiancé will be my eldest son, Kouen. You seemed to be the best match for him, seeing that fact that you have been going to his study/library quite often. I will inform your brother, King Sinbad, of my decisions." said the emperor. "Princess (Name), are you okay with this decision?"

I looked over at Kouen. He didn't look too happy or too sad to find out that I was to be his fiancée. I let out a small sigh and quickly nodded my head in agreement. "I'm fine with you choice, emperor."

"Good. Now get a good night's rest and tomorrow, we are going to start planning for your wedding."

 _Wedding? So soon? I just got engaged and they're already planning for our marriage?! I guess this is how royalty works. Probably so that they can get the treaty signed quickly._

I gave a final bow to the emperor as I walked out of the throne room and walked quietly back to my room. On the way back, I bumped into Kougyoku and Judar. They asked me who was picked as my fiancé, but I walked past them as if they weren't even there. I was too deep in the thought that I was going to be married to Kouen, sure maybe I liked him a bit, but it was too soon for me to get married.

* * *

 **A/N:** So far, its sorta been like a prologue, but after this, I'll start focusing more on Kouen and (Name)'s love life. Also, if you have any questions about his story, feel free to ask.


	6. Chapter 6: Visit

**I do not own Magi. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

I gave a final bow to the emperor as I walked out of the throne room and walked quietly

back to my room. On the way back, I bumped into Kougyoku and Judar. They asked me who

was picked as my fiancé, but I walked past them as if they weren't even there. I was too

deep in the thought that I was going to be married to Kouen, sure maybe I liked him a bit,

but it was too soon for me to get married

 **Chapter 6: Visit**

I stayed in my room for the next few days, too shocked by the sudden news of my marriage to Kouen. I barely ate anything and said anything to the people who had come to visit me, checking to see if I was alright.

"(Name), please eat something, you're going to starve yourself if you don't" Kougyoku exclaimed.

"She's right (Name), you should really eat something. Brother En wouldn't be happy if he heard that his bride-to-be is about to die of starvation." said Kouha.

Just as Kouha said his name, he burst into the door. Everyone stared at him in surprise. I looked up and saw Kouen. I immediately grabbed my blanket and hid under it. I wasn't ready to see him yet.

 **Kouen's POV:**

Just as I walked into the room, I saw (Name) hide under her blanket. And here I thought that she would be happy to see me.

I let out a small sigh and walked over to her. I grabbed her blanket and tried to separate (Name) from the blanket. It wouldn't budge and I was getting a bit annoyed. "Get out from under that blanket this instant (Name)!" I shouted. "You don't want me to use force to drag you out from under there do you?"

Slowly, she removed the blanket from above her. I stared at her and she quickly looked down. Guess she isn't used to the idea of getting married to me yet. No problem though, many girls in the past had said they hated me, but soon they would start opening up to me and fall in love.

"What do you want?" she mumbled.

"Nothing. I just came to see you because Kougyoku and the others kept insisting that I come see you becuase you're not feeling well."

"If you have no reason to be here, leave." she ordered.

"And who are you to be ordering me around?" I smirked.

… She fell silent.

I looked over at the leftover food she didn't eat. It looked as if she hadn't even touched her food since it was delivered to her, but she kept insisting that she was full already. I walked over to her tray of food and picked it up. "Eat" I ordered.

"I'm full already."

"How can you be full if you haven't even touched your food yet."

"Hmph. "Don't try getting all cocky just because you're the first prince of Kou." she said.

"You're certainly a mouthy one." I said with an amused look on my face, "I'll come back later on today to check on you. And make sure that you have eaten by then." I said as I walked out the door.

 **Your POV:**

"(Name) are you alright? DId my brother scare you too much?" asked Kougyoku.

I shook my head. "I'm alright now Kougyoku. You don't have to stay here with me, I'll be fine. Plus, I'm pretty sure that you have work to do. The same goes for the rest of you."

"Please eat something (Name), I don't want you to die on me." begged Kougyoku.

I looked at the food that they had brought for me. They didn't look that bad. "Alright, I'll eat it."

Kougyoku's face lit up for a second, then her smile started to fade away. "Are you eating because Brother En told you to?" she asked.

I blushed and shook my head furiously. "Of course not. What would make you think that?"

"The fact that you're scared of him" said Judar as he took one of the peaches they had brought for me to eat.

"I'm not scared of him." I said.

"Oh yea? If you're not, then why'd you hide under the blanket earlier." he asked. The juice from the peach splattered on my face.

"I-I was just surprised that he actually came here to check on me." I replied as I wiped the juice from his peach off of my face.

"Is that why you started acting all cocky in front of him?" Kouha asked.

I nodded.

"Ah~ So that's why you were doing all those things~"

I turned around quickly and saw that Kouen was standing there. I blushed. "D-Did you hear all of that?"

He nodded. "You know… you don't have to be so shy right?" he walked up to me and leaned against me. "What if I said that I want you as my empress?" he whispered.

I backed away with a look of disbelief. _There was no way that he meant it. He was probably pulling a prank on me._ "I-Is this supposed to be your idea of a joke?" I asked.

"And what would make you think that?" his expression changed from looking carefree to being serious.

"Because there is no way that someone like you would like me." I mumbled.

"I think that you're wrong about that, my dear (Name)." he smiled. "We're about to be married, so I would think that you're quite happy, but you're not." he smirked. "Do you need me to entertain you in bed for you to believe me?"

My whole face turned as red as a tomato. "NO! NO! NO! NO! I don't need something like that." I screamed.

"(Name), you're a virgin aren't you?" he smirked.

"S-So what if I am one?" I said while trying to remain calm.

"I was just wondering how someone as gorgeous as you is still a virgin. It's actually nice that you're a virgin. Makes it more fun when I'm going to break you." he said amusingly.

I threw a pillow out him. "I don't want to think about that!" I screamed.

"You're too innocent" he said as he walked towards me and kisses me on the lips.

I nearly fainted from that one little kiss. _(Name) why did you ever have to fall in love with someone like him?_


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts

**I do not own Magi. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

I nearly fainted from that one little kiss. _(Name) why did you ever have to fall in love with someone like him?_

 **Chapter 7: Thoughts**

As he parted his lips from mine, I saw his fiery red eyes looking at me. _gulp._ "Is something wrong, Kouen?" I managed to ask.

He kept staring at me. After a while, it started to creep me out a bit. "Umm, I'm going to go now." I said.

He grabbed my arm, "Didn't you hear what I just said? You **will** be my Empress." he commanded.

"I heard you, but I'm not sure if I want to-" I began.

He picked me up bridal style and started to walk towards the door. "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Your room."

"B-but this is my room. And can you please put me down?" I asked.

He let out a small sigh and put me down. "Look around you first. This is my room. I can't believe that you've been in here for the past week and you just noticed who the room belongs to."

I looked around the room and realized that it really wasn't my room. "But if this is your room, then where did you sleep for the past week?" I asked.

"Next to you" he smirked.

"You what?!" I screamed.

"Quiet down. It was just a joke. I slept in Kouha's room." he said, "Though, your reaction was priceless."

I looked over at Kouha. He nodded his head. I sighed with relief. "Sorry for taking your bed and barging into your room. I probably walked in here thinking that it was mine."

"If you really want to apologize to me, hurry up and become my Empress, (Name). And one more thing, during the time you locked yourself up in my room, it was decided that we will wed in two weeks." he said just before he walked out the door.

My jaw dropped to the ground. _So soon?_

13 days later (1 day before the wedding):

"Why? Why does time pass by so quickly?" I mumbled behind my pillow. "There's only one more day before I have to marry Kouen." I started to laugh at myself. "First I say I like him, and now when he says he likes me, I can't say that I still love him. ... Is something wrong with me?" I thought about it for a minute. "Am I doing this to try to get his attention? So that he will want me even more? … … Argh. I don't want to think about this anymore! Might as well get some sleep before the big day."


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations

I do not own Magi. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

"Why? Why does time pass by so quickly?" I mumbled behind my pillow. "There's only one more day before I have to marry Kouen." I started to laugh at myself. "First I say I like him, and now when he says he likes me, I can't say that I still love him. ... Is something wrong with me?" I thought about it for a minute. "Am I doing this to try to get his attention? So that he will want me even more? … … Argh. I don't want to think about this anymore! Might as well get some sleep before the big day."

 **Chapter 8: Preparations**

"Wake up (Name)." I opened one eye and say Kougyoku and Hakuei above me.

"Wake up, we're supposed to help you get dressed for the wedding, but if you're still sleeping, we can't help you." they said.

Hakuei dragged me out of bed while Kougyoku went to get my wedding dress. I was so tired, I couldn't complain. The front of the dress was open revealing the long white stockings and white boots. The layers was decorated with frills and on the right side near my hips, was a red rose. It was gorgeous and I couldn't believe that I was going to wear it, plus it looked easy to walk in. At least I won't trip and embarrass myself. Hakuei helped me put the dress on while Kougyoku stared at me, wondering what kind of hairstyle I should wear. She finally decided to have my hair down, curled a bit, and a small part of it braided. While Kougyoku was braiding my hair, Hakuei helped me put on my makeup. After we were done, they walked around me in circles checking to see if everything was in place and perfect for my big day.

"Perfect!" Kougyoku and Hakuei said simultaneously.

"You look so pretty (Name)!" squealed Kougyoku, "The perfect bride for the brother En."

"Thanks, Kougyoku, and thank you both for helping me get ready." I said.

They smiled, "We didn't have much choice whether or not we wanted to help you, but don't worry we do want to help you."

"What do you mean by 'we don't have much choice whether or not we wanted to help you'?" I asked.

"Brother En (Kougyoku), Lord Kouen (Hakuei), ordered us to help you" they said. I nodded my head to show my understanding of the situation.

"We should hurry now. We don't want to have you be late and we also don't want to know what kind of punishment we'll receive from Lord Kouen if you're late" said Hakuei.

The three of us ran towards the reception hall. I almost tripped over my shoes a few times since I wasn't used to wearing boots.

"Ah! (Name)! You're here." exclaimed Kouha as soon as we entered his field of vision. "I was going to start thinking that you ran out on us if you hadn't arrived.

"Sorry about that, Kouha. I overslept." I replied.

"It's fine. Now hurry up, your brother, king Sinbad, is waiting for you to arrive. He's waiting inside that room." He pointed to the room across the hall.

"Got it" I said as I ran towards the door.

 _creak._ "Sinbad?" I said as I opened the door and walked inside the room.

"(Name)! You're here" he exclaimed as he walked towards me. He looked at me for a bit. "Hmm." he smiled. "You look gorgeous today (Name). I never knew that you can look that pretty."

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment" I laughed.

"Half half" he said. "Come on, let's go. Its about the begin." he said as we walked out the door and towards the wedding hall.


	9. Chapter 9: A Night To Remember

I do not own Magi. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

"Half half" he said. "Come on, let's go. Its about the begin." he said as we walked out the door and towards the wedding hall.

 **Chapter 9: A Night to Remember**

As Sinbad and I entered the wedding hall, I heard many whispers. Stuff like 'That's Lord Kouen's bride? _Hmph_. She looks average to me' from the females who were probably Kouen's adorers and 'Oooh! Lord Kouen's bride is gorgeous. Makes me jealous that he will have such a pretty wife.' from the males. Sinbad escorted me up to the front of the room, then handed me over to Kouen.

"Make sure you take care of her. If you don't they'll be hell to pay" Sinbad whispered to Kouen.

"As if you need to tell me that." replied Kouen.

I looked at Kouen. His fiery red hair didn't exactly match the white outfit he was wearing. I tugged on his sleeve.

"What is it (Name)?" he whispered.

"You look weird in that white outfit." I replied.

"You don't need to tell me that Hakuryuu, Kouha, and Koumei already told me that, and honestly, I agree with them." he sighed.

After the ceremony was over, Kouen dragged me to his room (ours now). I sat down on his bed once we got inside our room. He sat next to me and stared. "What is it Kouen? You're creeping me out every single time you stare at me." I asked.

He placed his head on my lap. "What are you doing now?" I said. There wasn't any reply again, so I bent down to see what he was doing. … … _He fell asleep?! Was he really that tired?_ I tried my best to move him onto the bed, but he was heavy. "Damn it Kouen. How can you fall asleep so fast and why are you so darn heavy?"

Suddenly, Kouen opened his eyes. "Did you just say something about me?"

"And why do you think that?" I questioned.

"Because if I'm asleep and someone says something about me behind my back, I instantly wake up. Now, tell me the truth. Did you or did you not say something about me behind my back?" he asked.

"Maybe" I replied while trying to keep on a poker face.

"Now it's obvious that you did." he mumbled. He looked at me for a little bit before asking, "(Name), how do you feel about me?"

I nearly choked on the water I was drinking, "W-what kind of question is that?" I asked nervously.

"Do you or do you not love me?" he asked. He placed both his hands beside the sides of my head and started to lean in for a kiss.

I pushed his head away, "I-I love you, but stay away from me when you're drunk or doing perverted acts." I stammered.

"I don't get drunk. I'm not like that perverted elder brother of your." he stated. "As for the perverted acts part, I am allowed to do that to you because I'm your husband now."

He picked me up and carried me to the bed. "W-what do you want now?" I said.

"What do you think?" he said as he removed my top.

 _Belial._ I djinn equipped Belial and moved away from Kouen. "You." I pointed at Kouen, "Stay away from me pervert. I'm sure that you don't wish to die."

He started to strip. I quickly turned around, my face as red as a tomato. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Changing my clothes." he replied.

After a while, a felt someone's warmth behind me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and rested his head on my shoulders. "Get off of me, I have to get changed too." I said.

"There's no need for that, I like it better when you're dressed like this." he replied.

"Please get out." He didn't move. "Now!" I pointed my scythe at his neck.

"Fine." he stepped out.

I quickly took of my clothes and grabbed some new ones. In the middle of changing, the door opened and Kouen stepped in. I quickly held my clothes over myself. "What are you doing in here? When did I ever say that you could come in here?" I asked.

He sipped a bit of his tea, "I got bored waiting for you, so I came back in. Besides, it doesn't matter if I see you naked, I'll see you naked when we go to bed." he said calmly. "I-"

I threw a vase at him before he could say anything else. "If you're not going to go outside, then you might as well turn around, for goodness sakes" I said.

As soon as he turned around, I quickly got changed. Just as I was about to put on my kimono, Kouen grabbed me and held me against him. Before I could say anything, he kissed me.

When our lips parted, he pinned me down onto the bed. I tried not to think about what he was planning to do. He gently placed his head on my chest and held my wrists against the bed.

(skipping the lemony parts since I'm not good at writing those parts. If someone wants to,please help me write it.)

* * *

A/N: I'll be on vacation until July 3,2015. If I'm lucky, there'll be wifi/internet access there and I can update, but if not I'll update as soon as I get back.


	10. Chapter 10: Visitor

I do not own the Magi characters. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

As soon as he turned around, I quickly got changed. Just as I was about to put on my kimono, Kouen grabbed me and held me against him. Before I could say anything, he kissed me.

When our lips parted, he pinned me down onto the bed. I tried not to think about what he was planning to do. He gently placed his head on my chest and held my wrists against the bed.

 **Chapter 10: Visitor**

I woke up with the sun's gentle rays of light on my face. Though the rays of light were gentle, they were disturbing my sleep. After last night's activities, I didn't exactly get much sleep. I turned around and covered my head with the pillow, trying to avoid the rays of light on my face.

"Morning, sunshine." I let out a small giggle. Not because of what Kouen said, but because the warm air from his breath tickled the back of my neck.

"Morning, Kouen." I replied. A gust of wind blew through the window causing me to shiver in cold. I crawled over to where Kouen was and tried to snuggle inside him, but his moved away from me when I got near. "Kouen" I whined. "This is not funny. It's really cold in here." I pulled on the blankets and wrapped myself in them.

Kouen crawled over and placed his arms around me. "Let's go back to sleep. I don't have anything important to do anyways."

I sat there in his arms staring into space. "You don't have anything to do, but I do." I slipped from under his arms and got off from the bed. "I'm going over to Sindria to do some things. I'll be back late at night, so don't bother waiting for me." I quickly got changed and got all my things together. Before leaving for my trip to Sindria, I turned back towards Kouen and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a small kiss. "I'll see you later then, Kouen."

* * *

(Kouen's POV)

I walked through the halls aimlessly. After walking through the entire palace at least 3 times I managed to find something to do. Sleep. I walked back to my room and laid on it. I picked up (Name)'s white robe and sniffed it. It smelled like (Name), whose smell I liked. It helped calm me down and eases my worries. Soon I fell asleep and didn't wake up until mid afternoon. After I woke from my small nap,I stretched out a bit and wondered what I was going to do for the rest of the day. I never knew how boring it was without (Name) around. I laid on my bed thinking about some other things until I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to find a servant girl. "What is it?" I questioned.

"Lord Kouen, a woman who goes by the name Shirin is here to see you." the woman said.

 _Shirin, huh? I wonder how she's doing, but if she's around nothing good will come out of this visit._ "Let her in."

A woman with long pink hair and bright blue eyes walked into the room. "Hey there Kouen. It's been a long time, hasn't it."

* * *

(-Sindria- Your POV)

I stepped out of the magic circle to be greeted by the warm sunshine of Sindria. I looked around at my surroundings. The bright light of the sun caused the deep blue color of the sea to shimmer and change into a lighter color. Tropical birds flew overhead and every so often, dropped a few small tropical fruits found only in Sindria. I walked down to the shores of Sindria and luckily for me, I landed in one of the many unpopulated areas of Sindria. I took of the shoes and lifted my hanfu a bit so that it wouldn't get wet. I sat down in the sand, the ocean breeze blowing through my long violet hair. Engrossed in the warm sunshine and cool ocean, I didn't notice when someone snuck behind me.

"Boo" A pair of hands reached out from behind me and hugged me.

"S-sinbad!"

"You never told me anything about coming over to Sindria for a visit."

"Aren't you supposed to be working right now? I came over because Ja'far asked me to help you out with your work and mainly because there's a maharajan tonight." I smiled at the last part. Sinbad backed away from me. "You're probably here because you ran away from your pile of work, so I need to get you back. C'mon. Let's go Sinbad." I held onto the top of his white robe and dragged him towards the palace.

"Ja'far" I waved towards the white haired man with my left hand while my right hand was still firmly holding onto Sinbad.

"(Name)." Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the familiar face of his king hiding behind my back. And as soon as he spotted Sinbad, a murderous aura filled the air. "Sin" Ja'far said in a evil and murderous voice, "Go back to your office and start working on the humongous pile of paper on your desk."

"Yes sir." Sinbad muttered and slowly walked towards the direction of his office.

As soon as Sinbad was out of view, Ja'far turned to me with a smile "Let's go (Name). I need your help organizing some books in the library.

* * *

(-Kou- Kouen's POV)\

"It has been a long time hasn't it, Shirin. If I remember correctly, it has been 2 years since we parted." Kouen stated. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"Were you ever so straightforward? Ah well, who cares about that. Back to the topic. Remember how I saved your life back in that dungeon a few years ago?" I nodded. "I want you to repay the favor right now."

"What is it that you want then? Money? Status?"

"What makes you think that I want money? I would think that being a noble would give me enough money. As for status, I'll be getting that soon. What I want is … you, Kouen." she pointed one of her fingers at me. "To be more specific, your body. And I'm sure you know what I mean when I say that." she said with a smirk.

"You must be kidding. I'm pretty sure you know that I'm already married, so complying with your request will ruin the relationship between us."

"Then you'll just have to try your best to keep it a secret from your wife. Besides, you have to do this, you were the one who said that I could get whatever I wanted when I make my request."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to those of you who wanted lemon. but I don't really know how to write one OnO.


	11. Chapter 11: Suspicions

I do not own the Magi characters. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

"Then you'll just have to try your best to keep it a secret from your wife. Besides, you have to do this, you were the one who said that I could get whatever I wanted when I make my request."

 **Chapter 11:**

(-Kou- Kouen's POV)

(Name) is at Sindria right now, so I guess it should be fine. I just need to remember to get rid of all the evidence later. I let out a sigh and said, "Let's get this over with. But after this, I never want to see you again." I took of my outer robe and tossed it on the bed.

* * *

(-Sindria- Your POV)

I placed the last book on the shelf and leaned back on my chair admiring the neat rows of books on the shelves. "Well that didn't take long. For some reason, it doesn't seem as large as before."

"Name~" I turned my head in the direction of the voice to see Sinbad standing in the entranceway holding a bottle of wine. "If you're done, come with me. We're having a party for you since it's been awhile since you've been here."

"Coming." I grabbed a few books I thought Kouen might enjoy reading and packed them. When I got to the door, I whispered "Ja'far's going to kill you if you get drunk. You have a meeting tomorrow with a few representatives of the seven seas alliance."

He slung his arm across my shoulder and replied, "We'll worry about Ja'far later. Right now, all we have to think about is having fun."

(Time skip)

"Hey (Name), _hic_ do you have to go back to _hic_ Kou? I like it better when you're here." a drunk Sinbad whined. "At least come visit more often so that we can have more parties." He placed his head on my lap and I shoved him off.

"Stop using me as an excuse to get more wine. Ja'far's going to scold me for letting you drink this much." I looked around, looking for the one who wasn't drunk. "Marsur." I waved to the tall fanalis sitting quietly by himself munching on some fish. At the mention of his name, he got up and walked over.

"Is something wrong, (Name)?" he asked.

"Can you help me get that drunktard back to his room before he gets many more alcohol?" I pointed my finger towards Sinbad who was with Pisti holding a bottle of wine and trying to get Spartos drunk.

Masrur strided towards Sin with me behind him. "Let's go Sin. You've had your share of alcohol today."

He pouted, "I don't wanna~ Come back later." He turned away from us and continued trying to get Spartos to drink.

I looked up in towards the sky. It was already late at night. "Masrur." Masrur picked up Sinbad and placed him over his back.

"Hey!" Sinbad shouted. "Let me down, Masrur."

Masrur looked at me for a reply to give Sinbad. I shook my head. "Sin. I have to get back to Kou. Even if you don't want to go to bed, I have to. If you want to drink some more, I'll come back next week and we can have a party again."

Sinbad nodded his head and I smiled. "Masrur, make sure he goes to bed right away. He has an important meeting tomorrow. I'll be going now, Sinbad. I'll see you again next week. I planted a small kiss on his forehead and turned around, walking back towards the party where Yamraiha was.

* * *

(-Kou-)

I walked through the empty halls of the Kou palace. _It's so quiet here. Nothing like Sindria._ I made my way towards my room and opened the door to find Kouen laying on the bed. I walked towards Kouen and poked on his cheeks. He let out a small grunt of annoyance and opened his eyes.

"Why are you back so late? Did something happen over at Sindria?"

"Dealing with my stupid brother and his drinking habits. Sorry I came back so late."

"It's fine." He got out of the bed and hugged me. "Don't go over to Sindria anymore. There's nothing to do when you're not here."

"Sorry. I promised Sin that I would come back sometime next week so that he could have a party." I turned towards Kouen and began to say something until I saw something on his neck. "Kouen. Is that a hickey on your neck?" I asked, my face full of confusion. "I don't remember giving you one on your neck."

"You probably forgot. Let's go to bed now, it's late and I'm tired."

We climbed onto the bed, but when I laid down on the bed, something sharp poked my back. I got up and searched the bed for the item that poked me. _An earring?_ I picked it up and inspected it. It can't be Kougyoku or Hakuei's. They don't wear earrings. Perhaps one of the maids? But I don't think maids can afford an earring with expensive jewels on it. "Kouen." "What is it?" "What is the meaning of this?" I held the earring up in front of his face.

"One of the maids dropped it or something?" Kouen suggested.

I shook my head. "I doubt that a maid could afford something like this." I looked at Kouen's face. "Are you hiding something from me? That hickey on your neck and now this. You're not hiding a woman are you?"

"Of course not. Please, trust me."

"Let's just go to sleep. I don't want to talk about this anymore." _It's not just the hickey on your neck and the earring on the bed. There's also this strong scent of peaches in the room, but mostly on the bed. I highly doubt that it was Judar taking a nap here._


	12. Chapter 12:

I do not own the Magi characters. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

"Let's just go to sleep. I don't want to talk about this anymore." _It's not just the hickey on your neck and the earring on the bed. There's also this strong scent of peaches in the room, but mostly on the bed. I highly doubt that it was Judar taking a nap here._

 **Chapter 12:**

"Where are you going?" Kouen asks as he watches me change into my daily clothes.

"I need to ask Judar something, I'll be right back afterwards." I replied, heading towards the door.

A soft knock was heard coming from the other side of the door. I opened the door to find one of the servants holding a tray of food. "I'll be going now."

(Kouen's POV)

I watched as the maid place the food onto the table. "What are you doing here, Shirin. I thought that I made it clear that I was to never see you again didn't I?" "I ran into an old friend of mine when I was leaving. Turns out that she's a maid here. I told her that I was looking for a job and this was what she recommended me." "I see. Help me tell (Name) for me and tell her that I have to go on a military campaign this afternoon and won't be back for a week."

"Why don't you do it yourself, _Lord_ Kouen." Shirin replied with a smirk.

I glared at her before turning around, "I have to attend a meeting, and afterwards I'll be leaving. I simply don't have the time to tell her."

"Fine. And make sure that you eat that." she said, pointing to the tray of food. "If you don't eat and end up dying, then I'll be unemployed again."

* * *

(Name's POV)

"Judar." I called out to the black magi sitting, on one of the branches of the old peach tree.

"What do you want, old hag number 3." He took a final bite of his peach before throwing it down at me.

I swiftly evaded his attack and started to scold him. "Judar! You shouldn't throw things at people, what if you end up hurting them? And for the last time, I'm not old; and what's with the number 3?"

"I couldn't care less what you do. Besides, do you honestly believe that you'd even be able to land a hit on me?" Judar snatched another peach from the tree and jumped down."And even if you're able to land a few hits, you're the one who's going to get in trouble for this, not me."

Juices from his peach landed on my face as he talked. I wiped each and every bit off my face with a handkerchief. "What were you doing yesterday?"

"Why should I tell you anything about me?" Judar snapped.

"Then at least tell me if you went inside Kouen's room yesterday?" … Confusion. His face was full of it. 'I guess that means that it wasn't him. "Never mind," just forget about it. I left the yard, leaving behind a very confused Judar.

* * *

"Lady (Name)." I turned to see the maid who came in right before I left Kouen's room this morning.

I turned around. My golden eyes met her pure blue ones, "Do you need something?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

"Lord Kouen wanted me to inform you that he would be gone for a week." she replied.

"Where is he right now?"

"I believe that he's getting ready to leave right now."

I gave her a thank you before finding my way to Kouen.

* * *

(Kouen's POV)

"Is everything ready?" I asked Koumei.

"Yes. I have made arrangements for you to meet the chief of the tribe." he paused, "This shouldn't take more than a day, but you're going to be gone for a week. I was wondering what you're going to do for the other days."

"I'm going over to Reim. Muu invited me over to see something."

"I see. But, are you sure that you don't want Lady (Name) to find out about this?"

"I -"

"What is it that you don't want me to know about, Kouen?" I stepped out from behind a column and walked towards the two red haired brothers.

"(Name)..."

I smiled sweetly at him. "You don't have to tell me anything. Just make sure that you come back safely."

I watched as Kouen got on his horse and rode away along with the warrior who were accompanying him.

* * *

A/N: I'll be putting my other Magi fanfic 'Purpose' on hold so that I could possibly finish this series before the end of the year. (Hopefully)


End file.
